Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20181202175243/@comment-26575165-20181211125443
Uchiha "Ca n'empêche pas aussi les autres amiraux de capturer les commandant de BB, et ca n'empêche pas Akainu de tuer un top commandant comme Vista au lieu de s'en prendre a Curiel" On parle de Akainu-pirates de BB, pourquoi dévier le sujet ? Ah je sais.. La réponse a ta question est simple et je l ai martelé depuis des années mtn (mais c est bien connu tu ne veux rien retenir), le caractère des amiraux ainsi que leurs implications très liés. Qui n a toujours pas compris que kizaru est en mode vaccance, jme balade, je lève les mains en l air face a Beckman pr ensuite l ignorer 5 secondes après. Qui n a toujours pas compris que Aokiji est pas plus impliqué que ça, que Akainu fait tout le taff pour 2 raisons : il déteste les pirates et sa justice absolu lié a son caractère, la hargne. Jte met au défi a toi ou un autre de me trouver un passage où on voit kizaru ou aokiji dire clairement, jvais pas vous laisser partir (a l inverse d akainu). On peut dire que kuzan, kizaru vont même pas rejoindre sengoku face a BN.. Mais justement en fait ça prouve ma version, ils sont en mode osef de leur côté, loin d être préoccupé par akainu solo face aux pirates là aussi. "Arrête de jouer toujours avec les mot ca devient ridicule, je t'ai montrer les image de A a Z aucun top commandant n'a échanger les coup contre Akainu, si tu veux te faire ta propre histoire libre a toi mais ne déforme pas le manga" Je joue avec aucuns mots, curiel tombe et Marco et les siens n ont pas su empêcher cela c est aussi simple que ça, ils combattent ensemble pas isolés. En revanche qd tu parles d encerclement avec une image qui ne montre rien de telle, là oui c est déformer le manga, faire preuve d une mauvaise foi incroyable. "Cette mauvaise fois c'est limite du troll je pense non ? est ce que tu as du mal a voir ?" Ton image montre juste un face a face, des marines derriere akainu (ce qu on sait déjà), l encerclement est une hypothèse mis a mal voire qui n a plus lieu d être avec le passage kobby, shanks, mais bien essayé qd même ^^ "dans cette image est ce que tu aperçois un Marco et compagnie ? non y'a personne ce que nous voyons sur cette image c'est Curiel et Akainu accompagné de plusieurs marine point" C est bien ça le problème, Marco n empêche pas akainu d agir sur son groupe. Les marines sont derrières akainu et le plan de vue empeche de voir qui a derrière curiel. Mais honnêtement si tu me dit que Curiel est seul au charbon juste parce qu il y a ce plan de vue, j ai envie de te dire, c est la meilleure blague que j ai jamais lu x'D "ils sont passé où les 15 commandant dans les 3 images que je t'ai montrer ? y'a personne a part des random qui font face a Akainu arrête de déformer le manga en te basant sur une seul image alors que la suite nous montre tout le contraire" Au départ ils étaient en 1ere ligne c est un fait incontestable. Ensuite faut croire qu ils ont vite été poussé en retrait car la theorie de commandants qui part en arrière faire autre chose (faire un billard ou je ne sais quoi mdrr) est d un ridicule sans nom :') "Pour revenir a Kizaru le mec se fait neutraliser par Rayleigh vieux, Marco prend le dessus sur lui, Iva réussi a contre une de ces attaques, est ce que ce meme gars peut battre deux monstre comme Katakuri et Marco ?" Ah tu parles du mec qui tape la pose sur le mât d un navire qui est en mode jmen tape ? Mdrrr Tout ça s est bien beau mais ton affirmation ne marche que si kizaru s implique réellement, de manière sérieuse. Hors pas de chance, son caractère s est l opposé et toutes les images le concernant le montre ainsi que ses dialogues au ton hautain. "Non soyons cohérent et arrêtons la mauvaise fois pour une fois, c'est quoi cette excuse comem quoi le camp de BB regarde curiel tomber sans intervenir XD" C est pas moi qui le dit mais c est la traduction de ce que tu dis. Autrement ça n a pas de sens et j y répond a la fin. "et quand Akainu est tombé devant BB suivant ta fameuse logique les autres amiraux qui sont dans le camp de Akainu, en plus de Sengoku, Garp et les Shichibukai ils ont tous perdu et ne pouvaient rien faire parce que Akainu qui fait partie de leur camp est tombé ?" J ai parlé d avantage Akainu. Et en plus ta comparaison foireuse veux rien dire (comme d hab tu les enchaînent), tu compares un 1 vs 1 dans des conditions inégales (akainu pris par derrière) et des amiraux qui s en tapent du coup sur akainu (ah en fait merci, c est vrai que t as tendance a dire que c était sa fin mais en fait tout ses collègues n ont pas l air de s inquiéter du sort de akainu) a 2 blocs en mouvement, un commandant qui tombe soutenu par 14 autres dont Marco, vista. Mdrrr si tu sais plus quoi dire, le mieux c est de rien dire parce que là tu t enfonces vraiment x'D "lool et quand plusieurs VA tombent dans la guerre du coup les amiraux n'ont rien pu faire pour empêcher ca ?" Ptdrrrrr ne parles plus de comparaisons avec moi stp, jpeux tellement pas les prendre au sérieux pfff "Quand BB et BN détruisent le quartier général de la marine c'est a dire leur fierté tout les amiraux présent avaient perdu ?" Jte redirige vers mon 1er commentaire, si tu crois que aokiji, kizaru sont dans cette optique tu te trompes, kizaru est sur un mât entrain de regarder akainu charbonné all pirates BB, aokiji glace la mer se permettant de saluer jinbei. Va revoir ça et ose me dire que c est l image de 2 amiral 100% impliqué, donnant le sentiment d être sérieux, de combattre a mort, alors je serais la reine d Angleterre mdrrr Tu parles de fierté mais aokiji, kizaru s en bat les steack, rien ne les engagent vraiment, akainu a pris les 3/4 du gâteau pr lui tout seul et sa fierté comme tu dis. En plus je te l ai déjà dit, si BN réussit a détruire ce qu il restait du QG c est avant tout par l effet de surprise gura gura no mi. "PS : le but de Marco c'était de sauver Luffy pas curiel qui est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, et Marco il a bien réussi sa mission il a empêcher Akainu d'attraper Luffy si il y a bien un perdant dans tout ca c'est Akainu pas Marco et les commandant de BB, c'est Akainu qui criait tout le temps qu'il veut la tete de Luffy" Non il est pas assez grand pr ce défendre tout seul face a akainu et lui même l a dit (on ne peut rien contre ce gars, en gardant bien la distance). Non il ne l ait pas car il choisit d affronter akainu soutenu de ses camarades qd il est impuissant face a la mort de ace sous ses yeux. Tout autant impuissant que Marco, vista qui interviennent sans blesser akainu, pire, après une attaque duo surprise, ils s abstiendront a s attaquer a lui alors que gise au sol ace (alors que Marco et d autres pleureront). Donc bon faut arrêter d ignorer les faits accumulés, ça serait un bon début. Que tu me dises que Marco s en fou de curiel, je souris. Mais qu on me dise que tout les autres commandants (en 1ere ligne avec lui) et pirates derrière s en fou, que leur objectif survivre a rien a voir, qu aucun d entre eux ne se sont protégé mutuellement, je r i g o l e En fait plus on avance, plus tu m apportes de nouveaux éléments qui confirme ma position, merci ^^